


Exactly Half

by wingsofthenight



Series: Exactly Half [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adorable Baby Twins in Devil Trigger is Adorable, Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Gen, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and here it’s different, for now at least, i mean the twins can only DT for short periods, other than that could technically fit in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Vergil’s little nose scrunched up and he sneezed.That wasn't the problem.The problem was that as soon as he did, there was a wave of demonic energy and suddenly she was staring down at a tiny blue and black devil nestling.Eva stared. In the four months since the twins had been born, nothing like this had ever happened, and nothing she had ever seen even hinted that this could happen.Dante didn't seem to share her shock. He babbled happily at his twin and clapped his hands before scrunching up his own nose and after several long moments sneezed as well, turning into a red and black devil nestling.----Or, the one where being a half devil means that the twins can swap into either form at will. Their parents are surprised.





	Exactly Half

“Who's one of the two cutest kids on earth? It’s you, Vergil!” Eva gushed as she tickled Vergil, who giggled and flailed his tiny arms.

Of course, his twin wasn't happy he was getting all the attention and started babbling in distress. “I said one of the two, the other is you, my lovely Dante,” she said with a smile, reaching over to wiggle his tiny foot, which earned her happy babbling this time.

She smiled at both of her sons. She and Sparda had not been planning to have children for at least another couple decades and quite possibly longer, but she was not complaining about having these two little (half) devils in her life.

Right as she was thinking that, Vergil’s little nose scrunched up and he sneezed.

That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that as soon as he did, there was a wave of demonic energy and suddenly she was staring down at a tiny blue and black devil nestling.

Eva stared. In the four months since the twins had been born, nothing like this had ever happened, and nothing she had ever seen even hinted that this could happen.

Dante didn't seem to share her shock. He babbled happily at his twin and clapped his hands before scrunching up his own nose and after several long moments sneezed as well, turning into a red and black devil nestling.

She just stared down at the cooing and babbling happy nestlings (she had been annoyed at her husband for calling them that, but she had to admit that it was very fitting for them like this) for several moments longer before slowly reaching for one of the amulets her husband had left in the room for her to contact him at a moment's notice.

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Milady??? Is everything okay??? The nestlings-_

_Sparda, dear, they're fine. Most likely at least. Just come here. Now._

She had to wait even less time than before for him to burst through the door. If there was one thing Sparda could be counted on for, it was a prompt response when his family was involved.

Before he could start panicking and worrying the twins, she just pointed at the two nestlings on the bed, who had immediately laid eyes on their father and started reaching out and babbling at him.

It was good to see more evidence that the Legendary Dark Knight was nowhere near the calm and collected person all the legends made him out to be as he froze in shock. Not that she needed anymore at this point, but it was still nice.

What was a bad thing was the twins quickly noticing that their dad was just staring at them unmoving. They were about to start… could they even cry like this? Either way, Eva wasn't about to find out because there were few things she hated more than her babies crying, and quickly scooped them up while glaring at her husband.

They were slightly heavier like this, and weren't near as soft, but it wasn't anywhere near as different as she had half feared without realizing it. It wasn’t soft human skin she was feeling, but it wasn’t near as rough as Sparda’s could be, their skin almost feeling like velvet. Neither of them really had any horns either yet- well, Vergil did have a slightly different shaped head that might eventually turn into horns, and Dante’s skin did raise a bit at a few points, but nothing like their father’s.

Good news was that Sparda was only frozen for about two minutes this time, much better than his record of 20 when he had found out she was pregnant. She still didn't understand why he freaked so much. Yes, it had been very unexpected and she had been wary when she had first realized she was late, but freezing up for so long was definitely an overreaction in her opinion.

Either way, Sparda loudly cleared his throat before asking, “This… this is the first time this has happened, correct?”

Eva sighed. “Yes. Vergil sneezed and suddenly transformed. Dante decided he wished to try as well, and after few seconds did as well.” She glared at her husband as a thought occurred to her. “This is not something you forgot to tell me, like the fact that they started sitting up a couple months ago and more recently had already started rolling around, _right?”_

He just shook his head, still staring at their children, who were currently having a slap fight that she was ignoring because it was unfortunately normal. Apparently it was part of their way of showing affection because they never did it hard or actually tried hurting the other. “No. Even children of high ranking devils take years to be able to switch forms if they so choose, and all of my research showed that a half devil would be much the same way, if they can transform at all.”

“All of your research- okay, you take Vergil, that last slap came too close to me and I’d rather not find out if they have claws that particular way- was mostly based on the children of succubi or incubi. Those types of devils usually take a more human form to begin with, and you weren’t able to find much for the children of other devils.”

He nodded, ignoring the babbling half devil trying to reach up and tug on his hair. “Unfortunately. These two are the first case of someone as high ranking as I am breeding with a human. I had thought they would not be as different as others I had been able to find research for, but…”

Eva sighed, shifting the giggling little boy in her arms as he clapped for his twin having finally grabbed a lock of his father’s hair and pulled hard enough for him to yelp in pain. He did grab a lock of hers, but thankfully seemed more interested in chewing it than tugging on it. That she could deal with, she would just need to take a shower later.

Speaking of that, bathtime was going to be _fun._ They were already little rascals when it came time to get clean, and that was before they undoubtedly gained even more strength in this form. She’d let Sparda handle that one. He at least had an advantage over her in strength; if nothing else, he could just hold them down and force them to bathe while she stood behind and took pictures.

Though… “Any idea when they’ll change back to a human form?” If they didn’t, she would definitely need to rethink her strategy of getting them to forget that she’s only human so they didn’t even try to defy her. Not that she was concerned about getting that to happen, even with them now looking like adorable little devil nestlings. She managed to make Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight, listen to her after all, and she had given birth to these two.

Sparda shook his head, finally managing to pry Vergil’s tiny hands from his hair. “If they can change this early, it will probably be whenever they decide to on their own. Would you mind taking Vergil, milady? They do not seem to be interested in yanking your hair off of your head.”

“Yes, because them chewing on it is so much fun,” Eva replied, rolling her eyes, but still took her eldest son from him and sitting down in the chair. Surprisingly, instead of grabbing a lock of her hair to chew on or starting another slap fight, her sons just babbled happily to each other and curled up together in her arms, tiny little sounds of contentment coming from them. She didn’t even bother to hide the squee that she let out because who the hell would say they weren’t still the most adorable babies you would ever see?

She gently stroked their heads as much as she could, listening to them talk to each other in their made up language. She smiled even wider when her husband walked over to her and kissed her head, running his own hand over their sons’ heads with hers. “You’re taking this well,” he noted.

She shrugged. “Well, I admit that I had already considered this possibility when I was pregnant, albeit while wondering if they would come out like this. They’re still my sons, even like this. And… well, they are half. Maybe that’s the simplest explanation for this. They’re exactly half human and devil, and you are powerful enough that even with much of your powers sealed hardly anything is a match for you.”

She noticed how he tensed slightly when she mentioned that, but refused to follow up on that now. It was a long conversation between them, one that she didn’t want to bring up in front of their children. She didn’t ever want to worry them.

He didn’t seem to want to talk about it either and just continued his stroking. “You may be onto something there, milady. Most records we have seen are about the children of devils that already appear human in their default form. It is definitely possible for our children to have no true preference between forms, even if there is no precedent for it.”

“Well, we will probably find out soon. If you’re right, they will more than likely swap between forms whenever they wish. We just have to wait it out. And reevaluate our plans to take them out somewhere quiet in the spring.”

Sparda let out an amused chuckle at that. “Even if the results would be amusing, it would be best to wait a little longer until we know for sure how this will work, and for them to be aware enough to know to not change to their devil forms in public.”

“Amusing results for you, you mean,” Eva said, a smile tugging at her lips that fell when she realized she definitely recognized the sounds that the twins were making. “They’re hungry.”

Her husband immediately understood what she meant. “Blood or meat are usually what nestlings feed off of. I have my doubts that formula would be effective while they are like this. I can feed them.”

She sighed and handed them over. “At least we are running low on formula anyway. Small mercies I suppose,” she said, leaning back in her chair and sighing. “By the way, you’re on twin watching duty now. No sleep or taking your eyes off them until they change back unless you’re positive you’ll feel the energy they give off when they do.”

“Why?” The Legendary Dark Knight that helped protect the earth whined before flinching as the twins each latched onto an arm and started sucking. It was an odd sight for sure, and one that made her very glad she had already stopped breastfeeding long before this happened.

“Which one of us only needs a few hours of sleep a week to function?”

Sparda muttered at that but didn’t say anything more on the subject.

It wasn’t long until the twins to pull away and babble happily at their parents. Eva smiled and grabbed a couple rags, handing one to her husband as she took Vergil and started wiping off his mouth, who immediately giggled happily at her. It was kind of amusing how happy he looked in this form, features defaulting into what was basically a giant grin. Dante’s face wasn’t scary, not as such a tiny baby, but it also didn’t have anywhere near as big of a grin as his twin’s.

She smirked as a thought occurred to her. “You know, dear, there is one advantage to this.”

Sparda, bless him, was immediately suspicious of her. He had been around her for so long that it was about time. “And what is that, milady?”

“You’ll finally be able to tell them apart without having to ask me!”

He groaned, burying his head in his free hand. Bad decision; Dante immediately took the opportunity to yank on his father’s hair. “Dam- Dang it! Why do they always go for my hair! I should change into my own devil form, no hair for them to pull on there.”

“Nope, just two giant and ridiculous horns for them to tug on instead,” she said amused, masterfully keeping a grip on Vergil as he bounced up and down clapping at his brother.

Her husband just shot her an unamused look as he tried prying his hair from his son’s grip. “Why is it never your hair?”

“Yours is shinier.”

“Why must that be an acceptable answer...”

She just grinned at him. “Do you mind giving them a bath? Maybe that will make them tired enough to sleep, and you may actually be able to hold them down and get them at least halfway clean.”

He sighed and shook his head. “You overestimate my abilities, milady. Also, you are somehow able to cow them into submission easier and will never tell me how.”

“I’ve told you, it’s because I’m their mother. Besides, you are usually too busy being a lovable dork to truly be stern most of the time.” She was just shot a weak glare for that. “Also, I want to take pictures of them because they’re so adorable! I need to get them in while I can, who knows when they’ll change back.”

Sparda sighed. “Fine. I want more pictures for my wallet in return.”

“You’ll have them,” she promised, smiling, picking up their camera from it’s resting place on top of the drawers and following them.

After a very wet bath where more water got on Sparda than the twins (not that that was unusual), the entire family was curled up on the couch, watching a kid movie that had no violence at all. Sparda had complained, but had acquiesced to the choice when she had pointed out that the twins tended to go at each other even more so than usual after seeing it on TV, and did he really want that after the hilarity of bathtime?

Not that the twins were paying any sort of attention to the movie. Sparda had changed into his true form after every last inch of his clothing was drenched, and now they were trying to mimic their dad and spread their own wings with varying degrees of success. Oh, how she wished their video camera was still working…

Eva just smiled as she watched her husband show the twins exactly how to spread their wings, clapping when Dante practically screamed in excitement upon getting it and encouraging Vergil until he was able to as well.

She was kind of surprised when they looked over at her before looking at each other and crawling over to her. (Yep, they were crawling now, and she doubted that it would only be in this form and that any sort of obstacles would keep them from getting everywhere. Oh, the joy this would be…)

They looked at her, before looking at their dad and then talking to each other. After a moment, they both nodded and scrunched up their faces and suddenly she was staring at her two sons in human form.

She blinked. “Well, that explains that,” she mumbled picking up the twins and nuzzling their hair.

The couch dipped next to her, and she didn’t even bother to look up as an arm and a wing wrapped around her, instead leaning into her husband’s side. “I believe they did not wish for you to feel left out, milady.”

Eva smiled at her twins. “You’re not leaving me out,” she told them, “pick whatever form you want.”

The twins looked at each other, before yawning and cuddling her and each other. She shrugged, smiling even wider as Sparda tucked his other arm and wing around them, deciding a nap was in order.

“I’m going to wake up to find these two in devil form making mischief every day until the novelty wears off, aren’t I,” she muttered fondly, stroking her sleeping son’s heads one last time.

Sparda chucked, carefully nuzzling her head, always mindful of his horns around her. “Undoubtedly, milady.”

She smiled. Yes, it hadn’t been what she had expected when she woke up, but she truly couldn’t bring herself to care one single bit.

**Author's Note:**

> So two things inspired this:  
> 1) Certain people on the discord server. You know who you are.  
> 2) That ominous painting of the Sparda family going around. Listen, I refuse to believe Sparda wasn't a good dad, we need more good dads in the series. Or rather a good dad. He loved his kids and wife so much and I want to show this.
> 
> So, honestly, this is a very interesting AU in my opinion. Like Sparda and Eva theorized, the twins technically don't have a default form. Unlike in canon, they can swap between forms at whim, and neither takes any more energy than the other. In fact, staying in one form for too long without switching would have the opposite effect, something that would definitely probably change things for both twins later on. No solid ideas as of yet, but this is an AU I definitely plan to go back to at some point. If only to write more adorable little twins and maybe even eventually a smol Nero with the same thing going on...


End file.
